VA Fan Mail!
by ShadowRadger501
Summary: Always wanted to express your love to Adrian? Begging Viktoria to dish some dirt on Dimitri? Here's your chance! Just send your letter as a review and the character will reply! Co-written by Starling and me, as usual.
1. Intro

Hey, it's Skylar! (If you're confused about why I need to identify myself, go read the profile.) So this is our awesome Fan Mail story for Vampire Academy readers. Just send your letter as a review, and the character you wrote to will respond back with his/her own personal reply. Obviously it's really me and Starling behind the screen, but hey, it's still a ton of fun! Normally we split the letters when they pop up in our inbox, but if you want one of us specifically, just say so. Oh, and please remember that this is rated T. Not M. T. Obviously this won't work without you, so go on, write to your favorite character. Or one you hate. We don't really care which. Give us lively, newsy letters we can respond to. Tell us about your day, ask for advice, but PLEASE DON'T JUST TELL THEM HOW MUCH YOU LOVE THEM. That gives us absolutely nothing to respond to. Ask questions. We have a very good source so we can tell you anything you want to know about the characters that appears in the books, even the little-known _Sunshine._ If it's not in the book, don't worry – we'll make it up. :D Write away! A list to help you out:

Rose

Adrian

Dimitri

Christian

Lissa

Janine

Abe

Mason (yeah, you can write to him)

Stan

Alberta

Tatiana

Jesse (though God only knows why you'd want to talk to him)

Ralf

The Belikovs

Etc.


	2. Chapter 1

_Kate, Starling will get around to your other letters soon, okay? For now, these are the two I've answered. Enjoy! _

Dear Dimitri:

what was ur first impression of rose and what was going through your head when

you saw lissa bite her also when you left her in the gym the first time you

walked off muttering something in Russian can u translate it cuz ive always

wanted to know what it was u said and oh in elementary school did people ever

think you were a high schooler cuz of your height and what do you think about

the people that like Rose and Christian together btw u are awesome ur tied for

favorite with Christian

-kate822

Kate822,

My first impression was mixed. I saw Lissa bite her and thought Rose was either a mindless addict like the feeders or simply very dedicated to Lissa. Admittedly, I did lean toward the first option. It was hard to tell which at first, but when she tried to attack me that night, it became clearer. No feeder would even consider that.

As for the Russian in the gym…I think I called her a whore. (She's going to read this and kill me, if her father doesn't do it first.) If you go back and look at what she said, you really can't blame me. If you'd heard a girl you barely knew say that to a couple of guys she clearly knew before she'd broken out, wouldn't you think the worst too?

Yes, sometimes they did. I was mistaken for a substitute teacher once when I was a sophomore. And if you know anyone who thinks Rose and Christian should be together, here's a few straitjackets for them. Even assuming I was out of the picture, they'd kill each other in twenty minutes. Ask Eddie if you think I'm biased.

-Dimitri

dear Mason:

i know u seemed different to people when u were dead and came back but did

living people look different to u also now that you know Rose loves Dimitri do

you regret dying for her

-kate822

Hey Kate822,

It's kinda hard to describe. When I was still hanging around outside the wards – which hurt like hell to cross, by the way, even if that idiot Mana group did make them weak – the world looked sort of watery, like I was looking through a veil of liquid. And everything was a little washed out, like Rose described me. The only cool part was that I could actually see auras while I was hanging around, and damn, did Rose's scare me. Anyway, she stood out the brightest because she was the reason I was still there, all glowy and shimmery; the dark parts of her, like her hair, looked even darker, and the pale parts like her skin looked white. Colors popped out really brightly. So yeah, it was pretty weird.

Well, I regret dying for her, but not in a bad way! I mean that I regret just running in there when my help wouldn't have gotten her free anyway. I understand why she was so hot and cold with me now. She couldn't exactly tell me about her and Dimitri, and I do appreciate that she was really trying to move on. I also appreciate that she refused to do anything with me once she realized she wasn't actually with _me._ At least she didn't fake it. I think that would have been worse.

-Mason


End file.
